


My Loyalty Lies with You

by hyuukais



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuukais/pseuds/hyuukais
Summary: When Molly first moved to Castanet Island, everything seemed perfect. She worked hard, made friends, and found herself falling in love over time. She didn't expect to become trapped in a love triangle, where she must choose between a guy and someone she considered a friend.
Relationships: Luke/Molly | Hikari (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic in years, so please go easy on me lol.
> 
> I adore the Luke/Molly pairing and I've always wanted to write a fic about them. Since replaying Tree of Tranquility I've also found a huge soft spot for Selena. I think she's often portrayed to be straight-up awful in these fics, so I wanted to veer off that path and try to explore more of her character. I hope I'm able to do her justice lol.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's taken the time to read my fic, please enjoy! :)

“Well, it sure is… unique.”

Molly tried to sound enthusiastic. Sure, she didn’t expect to be living in luxury, but she thought she’d at least get a home with a functioning roof.

“To keep the price cheap we did have to make a few small sacrifices, but it’s wonderful inside!” The mayor smiled, ignoring the bewilderment upon the young woman’s face.

Molly ran her fingers through her hair, forcing a smile back. She didn’t want to upset the Mayor with any sort of disagreement, and she did receive a gigantic plot of land for a reasonable price.

_Smile through the pain, Molly. It’ll be fine._

“Anyways, once you’ve settled in I suggest you meet your new neighbours. To the right you’ll find Flute Fields, up the mountain is the Garmon Mine District, and left you’ll find Harmonica Town,” Hamilton cheered. “Take things at your own pace. I’ll let all the residents know you’ve moved in, so don’t worry if you’re too tired for introductions. I’ll leave you be for now. Please don’t hesitate to stop by the town hall if you’re feeling worried.”

The smile that appeared on her face was now genuine. Despite the Mayor’s eccentricities, he was incredibly kind.

“Thank you, Mayor. I’m sure I’ll see you soon,” Molly replied. With that, Hamilton was gone. 

She looked up at her ruin of a farmhouse. The roof was only half intact and the walls looked as if they were one typhoon away from crumbling off. Hell, she was worried that the gentle, spring breeze might blow her walls off, or that the mild sun might burn a hold within the decaying wood.

Despite this, Molly smiled. The babbling of the nearby river calmed her, and she could hear the bleating of sheep in the distance. Her house may not be perfect, but this island she was no to call her home was. The lush, green fields seemed to stretch endlessly and it felt liberating to just stare into space. Regardless of what was to be done, right now she was at peace.

“Hopefully there’s a carpenter around here somewhere,” she sighed. “Guess you can’t win ‘em all, huh?”

* * *

  
An hour later, Molly had finished unpacking her things. She didn’t care to bring much with her besides the essentials, rationalising that anything she needed could be bought in town. 

The mayor was right, however, about the house. It was much nicer inside than it’s exterior would lead one to believe. It was fully furnished and rather charming, although a rainstorm could easily allow the place to be flooded. The roof was definitely first on her list of priorities. 

All that was left was to meet the townsfolk, which she had been dreading since her arrival on the island. She wasn’t anti-social by any means, but new people always sent her mind into a spiral. 

_What if I make a bad first impression? What if they don’t like me or think I’m weird? What if I do start being weird and I don’t even realise it?! Oh my God, what if I become the laughing-stock of the entire island?_

Her brain intended to pester her further, but she paid it no mind. If she did, she’d certainly never leave the house at all. After a brief mirror-check, she left the house and ventured into the rest of the island.

* * *

  
“So, what do we actually _know_ about this farmer?” 

Within the Brass Bar sat a group of four, eagerly discussing the new resident they had been waiting for. The warm lights glowed upon them, creating soft shadows around the room where they sat. The chorus of voices echoed across the empty bar, drowning out the radio on the counter. Each of them had a drink in front of them, no doubt alcoholic, despite how early it was in the day. Not that any of them cared, for they were too busy trying to picture the new islander who they were soon to meet.

“Well, we know they’re a farmer and they’re not from here. That’s about it. We don’t know anything about them, Luke, ” one of the women replied, rolling her eyes at the blue-haired man. “Kathy, you were _supposed_ to get information from Luna about this. Did you find out anything?”

“I _tried_ , Sel, seriously! Luna asked Gill, but even he didn’t know anything. The Mayor is making it into some sort of surprise, probably trying to make things exciting,” Kathy sighed. “It isn’t exciting though. It’s just annoying.”

“Tell me about it,” groaned the muscular man beside Kathy, reaching his arm behind her chair. “Grandpa is constantly asking me to find out from ‘the young folk’ what’s happening. He thinks we’re some sort of gang, as if Gill and I would sit gossiping while lifting weights together.” 

A giggle emerges from the ruby-haired woman. “Never mind that, imagine Gill lifting weights at all! It’d be like Gill’s head atop Owen’s body!” She laughed, pointing at the muscle man. 

The image of the mayor’s son, bulging out of his sweater-vest, sent them into fits of laughter.

“S-Shut up Selena!” Luke snickered, struggling to catch his breath. “I asked about this farmer, remember? I don’t care about your Gill fantasies!”

With the group still sniggering, the door opened, and there stood the farmer herself.

“Gah! U-Um, we’re not open yet! Please come back later!” Kathy stuttered, shocked by the sudden entrance. Due to the surprise, she didn’t even notice that the woman was a stranger.

“Oh, um, no, I.. uh, I’m not here for any food. I just moved in a couple hours ago and I thought I’d introduce myself to the new neighbours,” she smiled, walking over to the table. “My name is Molly. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

After the initial shock wore off the youths were ecstatic to be faced with the newest member of the island.

“Oh, sorry, my bad! I’m Kathy, waitress here at the bar. My old man runs the place, but I’m pretty sure he’s out right now,” she grinned. She flicked her long, blonde ponytail behind her and batted her eyelashes towards Owen. “This is my boyfriend, Owen. He looks super tough, but he’s really a big softie! Don’t hesitate to talk to him if you need any advice regarding tools and mining.”

Molly gave a shy smile towards Owen, who gave her a grin in return. His huge physique initially intimidated her, but his kind eyes put her at ease. 

“You can always count on me,” Owen beamed. “I’m always happy to help out a new friend. I work at the blacksmith’s with my grandpa, so feel free to stop by whenever you want. My little cousin, Chloe, lives with us too. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know that the new farmer is another girl.”

Molly had no time to respond, however, as another voice erupted from the table. By the excitement in their voice, it seemed they simply couldn’t wait a moment longer to introduce themselves. 

“Molly, I’m Luke! It’s awesome to meet’cha!” 

Molly locked eyes with him, almost struggling to look away. His feline eyes were a rare topaz colour that complimented his cobalt hair. He was in shape, but nowhere near as large as Owen, and his boots and gloves told her that he must do some sort of manual labour for work, although the bandana atop his head appeared almost comical in comparison to his clothing. 

Then Molly realised she was staring. She felt her face flush with embarrassment.

“S-Sorry! I was lost in thought for a second there. Um, it’s nice to meet you too, Luke. Do you work in the mines too?” she sputtered. _Nice one, idiot._

“Me? No way! I work at the carpenter's with my dad. I’m awesome at chopping lumber so I’m the star apprentice!” he grinned. “My dad is waiting to meet you, and our other apprentice Bo, too, so make sure you stop by as soon as possible. I’ll hunt you down if you leave us waiting too long!”

Molly giggled again, his smile infectious upon her. He seemed pretty childish, but funny nonetheless. She was relieved that the carpenter was such a pleasant guy, seeing as she’d be needing him almost constantly to fix the various buildings on her farm that were falling apart.

“Sorry to interrupt this little staring contest, but I figure I have to introduce myself as well,” simpered Selena, twirling her hair. It glided across her fingers like silk, mesmerising when combined with her ruby shading. She flashed her bright eyes at her. “I’m Selena, the dancer at this bar. I’m from Toucan Island, but I felt I couldn’t reach my potential over there, so I came here. You should come and watch me some time. I’m sure you would enjoy it,” she winked. Molly wasn’t quite sure what to make of this exchange. 

_Did she want to be friends? Was she flirting? Was it some sort of dance-related threat?_ Selena’s expression was indecipherable.

“Ah… okay. Sure thing, I’ll, uh, come and see you dance, Selena. Super cool that you moved here on your own, by the way. Takes a lot of guts to do that. So, you two are together then?” Molly gestured to her and Luke. Owen burst out laughing.

“Those two? Yeah, right! If they ever got together I think we’d have to find a therapist for the island,” He bellowed, Kathy chuckling beside him.

“Correction, Owen, Luke wishes he could be with me. Alas, I do not need a man to keep me company. Not a man like him, anyway,” Selena scoffed. Luke put his finger up at her, laughing. “Make him fall in love with you please, Molly. I might be able to finally get him off my back.”

Molly laughed again, although she couldn’t tell when Selena was being serious and when she was joking. 

“She says this but I know she loves me,” Luke grinned. He ruffled Selena’s hair, to which she glared at him. She shoved him off her, flattening her hair back to its flawless state. “She wouldn’t stick around if she didn’t. Besides, who could resist a hunk like me?” He flexed his muscles, giving his best pout.

The youths burst into laughter. Molly felt like she hadn’t laughed so hard in years, and eventually had to wipe her tearful eyes. As the mirth died down, the group continued to chatter. Molly reminded herself how lucky she was to meet such kind people on her first day.


	2. 2

"Well, I'd better get going," Molly sighed, picking up the rucksack she had left on the floor. It t felt lighter than it had when she walked in, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "It was great to meet you guys. I'll be sure to see you all soon, but I still have people to meet."

A circle of smiles appeared as Molly stood up, and Owen lightly thumped her on the back. She could feel kindness emanating from him, and she knew he wished her luck. She smiled back, returning his gesture with a thumbs up.

"It was great to meet you, too!" Kathy grinned, standing up to escort Molly outside. They reached the door, and Kathy held it open for her. "Please stop by again soon. We always hang out here and you'd be welcome to join us."

Molly nodded, stealing an agile glance at Luke before she turned away. No longer bathed in the warm glow of the bar, his eyes appeared even brighter in the harsh sunlight that peered through the open door. He gave a quick wave in Molly's direction, before turning to laugh with Selena.

His smile was infectious as she felt herself smiling too. As the idle chatter continued behind her, she left the bar feeling content.

* * *

The door closed gently behind her, the soft breeze that blowing her hair onto her pale face. She moved to the side of the door as to not get in the way if anyone was to come outside. As seconds passed, her eyelids fell until completely closed.

The rushing of waves and the caw of birds blended into a song of tranquility, and she didn't want it to end. She basked in the sunshine, gratitude sparking within her as she considered how lucky she was.

"Hey, farm girl!"

It took a few moments for the sound to register, but Molly could have sworn that she heard something. She opened her eyes gently, mortified at the scene proceeding before her.

Two girls stood across the path, the shorter of the two jumping around in order to garner attention. Her bright pink pigtails bounced so animatedly, it was a surprise they weren't made out of cotton candy.

The girl next to her looked towards the ground, a blush plastered across her face. She refused to look at Molly, trying to calm her companion instead, but the girl deliberately ignored her silent pleas. She was determined to talk to the farmer and didn't seem to care what kind of scene she was making.

Regardless of the bizarre scene, Molly gave a polite smile and walked towards them. It was unknown to her why the two girls were together, as the clash of colours and behaviour caused them to look an odd pair.

The shy girl was draped in monochromatic blue, matching her cascading locks. She dressed modestly, choosing a long skirt and cardigan in contrast to the golden mini dress beside her. She wore her hair bare, while the candyfloss was adorned in dainty flowers. Despite such disparity, Molly noticed two identical pairs of ocean eyes glowing at her.

"Luna… you shouldn't talk to people like that. It's rude," muttered the taller girl, blushing. She gave an apologetic nod towards Molly, before hiding back behind her hair.

"Why? She's a girl that works on a farm, therefore a farm girl. You're too sensitive, Candace. I'm sure she doesn't mind." Luna huffed, looking offended at her scolding. Molly laughed awkwardly, unsure what to make of the encounter.

"No, it's fine. I _am_ the farm girl after all, but you can call me Molly."

" _See_. She's fine with it. Anyway, I'm Luna and this is my sister Candace. We work at the Tailor's with our grandma," she beamed, gesturing towards the building in front of them. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped to look Molly up and down. "I was expecting an old man to come here, not a cute girl! This is perfect, I'm sure you like fashion, right? None of the girls here have any idea of how to dress. It's frustrating, they waste such good looks on gross clothes. Don't get me started on that Sele-"

Candace shot her a look, her face growing redder with each syllable Luna uttered. She cut her off before she could say anything more.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that, Luna. M-Molly barely knows you, yet you're bad-mouthing other people. It's not… very nice," Candace stuttered, giving Molly an apologetic glance. "M-My sister is a good person, honestly. I hope you don't think, um… badly of her."

Luna folded her arms with a sigh, turning towards Molly. Candace fidgeted with her hands, peeking at Molly's expression as Luna spoke.

"Alright, sorry Molly. I didn't mean to sound rude. Why don't you come inside and meet our grandma? Candace makes a really delicious herbal tea, so I'm sure she'd be happy to fix you one up," said Luna, pulling Molly's arm towards the store. Molly gave a polite nod, noticing a faint murmur behind her that Luna shouldn't be so aggressive around strangers.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Even if I was jealous that you're a dancer, which I'm _not_ , I could find a better outfit than _that!_ '. I mean, she even wears that outfit in the winter. _In the winter!_ If it was cute, yeah, you know what, _sure_ , wear that totally impractical outfit in the snow. _But it's not!_ It's super trashy," Luna cried. Molly giggled, sipping the tea Candace had made for her. Candace gave her sister a weary look but said nothing.

After meeting Shelley, the girls' grandmother, they decided to drink their tea in their room. The stickers decorating the walls gave off an aura of immaturity, yet it comforted Molly. She felt like she was back in school, gossiping with her friends about boys and drama.

Shelley had even brought them cookies, so Molly concluded that it was only considerate to stay a little longer than she'd planned. Unexpectedly, though, she found herself having more fun than she'd imagined.

Luna was incredibly talkative and gave Molly the rundown on the entire town. Her boyfriend, Gill, was the mayor's son, so she often found out more about the locals than most.

"Um, she didn't seem that bad when I met her," Molly mumbled, biting into a cookie. She didn't want to upset Luna by disagreeing with her, but also didn't want to trash talk someone on her first day with someone she hardly knew. "I like her outfit too. I wish I could pull something like that off."

Luna scoffed. "Well, maybe. She isn't awful I suppose, and she has her good moments, but sometimes her attitude just drives me insane."

"…You aren't exactly an angel either, Luna. Y-You can be rude too…" Candace muttered. Luna scoffed again in reply.

"Uh, I was just wondering, but is there something going on between her and Luke? They looked pretty close when I was at the bar. Owen said there was nothing going on, but I'm not so sure."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I don't think I buy that. They're always flirting with each other and they're always together too. Everyone says they're just best friends, but there must be some kind of friends-with-benefits situation going on there. If you like Luke you'll probably have to get her out of the way first."

Molly blushed, shocked by Luna's sudden accusation. "I-I don't like him, I've only just met him! I was just curious, that's all."

It was the truth, anyway. She didn't like Luke — she didn't even _know_ Luke.

"You look like Candace blushing like that," Luna giggled. Candace looked away, choosing to ignore her sister. "Luke is so obnoxious, anyway. Gill asked him to make a table for the office, the old one just does _not_ suit the décor of the room, and he wouldn't stop saying that he'd make an 'extreme table'. What _is_ an extreme table? Like, what does that actually _mean?_ Weird. At least he's not Julius, though. Candace couldn't have picked someone more irritating."

Molly laughed, not noticing the deep crimson Candace had burned. She suddenly resembled a goldfish as her mouth opened several times yet no words came out.

"Y-You didn't have to bring J-Julius into this, Luna! W-We don't even know Molly that well and you're spilling this all to her…" She eventually spluttered, hiding behind her hair. Molly gave a pitiful smile towards her. She didn't know who Julius was, but it seemed that he was a touchy subject for the time being.

" _Everyone_ knows Can. Julius is constantly flirting with you, you're just too shy to do anything about it. God, Molly, I try and set her up on dates with him _all_ the time, and she's the one who refuses, not him! Seriously, how am I ever gonna get a niece to dress up with her acting like this? I'll be forty by the time they've reached second base."

"Luna!" Candace shrieked, burying her face in her knees. Molly couldn't stop laughing at Luna's crudeness, and despite her embarrassment, Candace started laughing too.

* * *

The air was cool when she left the store, a jarring contrast to the comfortable atmosphere of the shop. She decided to return home as quickly as possible to escape the spring chill that was soon to creep into the wind. The waves she once sought peace in began crashing against the stone pavement, indicating the bleak night that was soon to arrive.

She made quick stops in Harmonica Town, swiftly introducing herself to the other residents. Though courteous, she had to be abrupt. She made the mental note to apologise for her hastiness later, once she had the time.

The day had seemed to last forever and she was exhausted, the thought of beginning her farm work residing in the back of her mind. She knew things were going to get tough, so she might as well savour the time she had to relax.

Once home, she put on her long-sleeve pyjamas to combat the night that was likely to turn bitter and brushed her teeth, recalling the people she had met that day.

Although coming across a little forward, Luna was friendly and open with Molly. She had told her all about the townsfolk and assured her that everyone was amiable on the island. Candace balanced Luna out, and never let gossip go too far before she changed the subject. Molly was grateful for that.

Kathy and Owen seemed like good people too. Although they had not gotten the chance to talk too much, Molly felt comfortable in asking Owen for help. He was intimidating in size, and he would most likely be able to snap Molly in half without much effort, but he seemed like a laidback guy.

She felt the same towards Kathy. Molly was excited to share a drink with her and let her know how her life on the island was unfolding, and she made plans to stop by the bar as soon as her work had calmed down.

The initial hostility she had felt towards Selena was replaced by a feeling of curiosity. Though Luna's fight sounded hilarious at the time, Molly wondered why she would be so mean towards her simply for the way she dressed. It appeared that rather than genuine dislike, there was more jealousy than Luna had let on.

Disregarding the negativity, she decided that she would get to know Selena on her own, without input from others.

Then there was Luke. Molly had no idea why she had such an attachment to him, for they hardly had spoken to each other at the bar. Even when they did, it seemed more of a group conversation than an individual. There was something about him, but what?

He was good-looking, but so was Owen. She rationalised that she wasn't initially attracted to Owen because Kathy's boyfriend, but she hastily considered that she wasn't really into him even before she knew about that.

Could it have been his captivating appearance? How many yellow-eyed, blue-haired carpenters does one meet in their lifetime? Plus, his immaturity was endearing. He managed to light up the room whenever things seemed to dwindle into silence, and his smile was infectious.

There was just something attractive about him, and decidedly, that was all.

_Attractive guys come and go throughout life, there's no need to overthink a minor crush,_ Molly thought, assuring herself. She stared at the cracked ceiling above her head.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the life she was going to live on Castanet Island. Her thoughts soon became dreams as the excitement caught up to her, sailing into sleep.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the pretty long wait for this chapter. I had this chapter all thought out, yet I just couldn't get it down in a way I liked. I didn't want to half-ass it, so that's why I took forever to update. Hopefully, this won't happen again anytime soon. I hope you enjoy it regardless of the wait!

* * *

The vocalisation of cows was a sound that Molly was not used to, but one she welcomed. The soft chew of hay caused the bell placed loosely around the neck to chime softly. It created a comforting melody that signified the start of her life as a farmer. Large eyes stared into hers.

Flute Fields had been generous to Molly. Marimba Farm had given her various seeds free of charge, while the ranch nearby had provided the same hospitality with a calf. Although she tried to convince them to allow her to buy the calf, their compassion did not change. 

Although timid in nature, the calf she chose willingly left the ranch with Molly. She looked curiously at the world surrounding her as they strolled, sniffing enthusiastically at each plant they came across. There was no rush to get back to the farm, allowing her to explore at her own pace. 

When back at the barn, she felt a bond beginning to grow between them. Again, the calf had begun to examine the building, finding her way into each corner for a thorough investigation. 

“Now, what shall I name you, little girl?” the girl pondered, petting the cow’s soft, black hair. “Let me think… what about ‘Bessie’?” she questioned, signalling for the animal to respond. In reply, she gave a slight head manoeuvre, which Molly took to be a no.

“You’re right, way too cliché. Um… how about ‘Mimi’? ‘Molly and Mimi’ has a pretty nice to ring to it, I’d say!” 

The cow gave a soft ‘moo’, although whether that was because she liked her new name or because she had finished her food, was up for debate. Regardless, Molly thought it was a great name for a great duo.

“Well, Mimi, I have things I need to do today. It’s a wonderful morning, so why don’t I send you off to the fields?” Molly smiled, leading the cow outside. Again, Mimi followed without resistance.

Once she seemed safe to graze independently, Molly returned to the crops that she had previously watered. Having never farmed before, she was worried that something was going to go wrong, so checked each crop extensively in case there was a spot that had gone amiss. 

Fifteen minutes later, she decided that each seed was content. She gave one last glance to Mimi, who lay peacefully in the light grass, and headed up towards the mountain.

* * *

She stared at the building in front of her, eyes darting back and forth along the wooden sign. 

‘ _Carpenter’s’._

After a deep inhale she reached for the door. Without much more than a peek inside, the scent of wood smacked her in the face. Though overpowering, there was a comfort that such a smell brought, like a crackling fire on a cold, winter night. 

The two men inside turned towards the door as the bell chimed, ready to greet a customer. Upon noticing Molly, the young man nearby to her turned back to his work, attempting to smile at her, although seemed to smile more towards his work. Regardless, she smiled back. Meanwhile, the man by the counter gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

“Hm? ‘Ello, Missy. I’m guessin’ you’re the new farmer, Molly, was it? Luke’s told me a lot about you,” greeted the gruff man, who shared a striking resemblance to Luke. His hair was a bright shade of blue, with a bushy moustache to match. His amber eyes were small yet piercing, and his work clothes fit tighter than Luke’s had.

Although slightly daunted, Molly walked up the counter and bowed to the man. She tried not to blush when wondering what Luke must have said about her, instead, feigning that she was simply nervous to greet new neighbours.

“Yes, that’s me. It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” she bowed, struggling to make eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. He laughed heartily in return, his gaze beginning to soften. 

“No need for such formalities, Molly. Please, call me Dale. Happy to have finally met ya. I run this here carpentry, so anything ya need just ask me. Luke’s my son, and Bo here,” he explained, pointing to the young man working silently towards the front of the room. “He’s also an apprentice of mine.”

The young boy turned to face her, giving a polite bow. His meek expression combined with the freckles that littered his cheeks made him look extremely young, although Molly guessed that he couldn’t be that much younger than her considering the nature of his work.

“Pleased to meet you, Molly. Please visit us often, I’d be glad to help you however I can,” Bo mumbled, allowing Molly to bow in return before returning to the saw.

“Actually, I was wondering if somebody could take a look at my house,” she revealed, turning back to Dale. “It’s not in great condition, you see, and I’m getting a bit worried that it might collapse.”

Dale gave an apologetic smile.

“No problem, Missy. I can sort something out for you today if you’d like. I’ve gotta keep playin’ shopkeeper, though, and Bo needs to get this job done before tomorrow or else Gill will be moanin’ all week. Let’s see…” 

He pondered the situation for a moment. He would think, then sigh, then return to his musings. Eventually, he gave his final grumble.

“Alright, it’s gonna have to be Luke who takes a look I’m afraid. I really didn’t want to send him, but s’pose I have no choice this time,” he groaned. “Bo, y’know where Luke is?”

Bo took off his gloves, setting them onto his workbench.

“I think he’s somewhere out back, boss. Shall I go and get him?”

“Please, Bo.”

Within a few moments, Bo had rushed off. Dale placed his forehead in his hand with a sigh, grumbling beneath his breath.

* * *

Molly instinctively ducked as Luke began to splash water at her. Laughing, she dodged his droplets and threw her own back at him. The cold water numbed her hands as she dipped them in, ready to launch a second attack. 

“Ah! Geez, Molly, no fair! You got me at my most vulnerable moment!” Luke yelped, raising his arms as a makeshift shield. He sighed, laying back onto the grass beneath him. “The weather is nice today, huh? Can’t believe the old man expects me to spend my precious time doing work. I mean, it doesn’t take a genius to know that your house needs a whole new makeover, right?”

Molly giggled, clasping her hands over her legs. “You aren’t wrong. I doubt there’s anything that _doesn’t_ need doing to that house.” She laughed, glancing over at Mimi as she grazed happily in the field behind her. “Your dad won’t be mad that you’re not really doing much, will he?”

“Not if you don’t tell him!” Luke grinned, giving her a lazy thumbs up. Molly gave a shy smile in return, subtly admiring his laidback attitude. “Forgive me for being bold, but what’s your story? It’s weird for such a young person to become a farmer, especially in this boring town.”

“Well… I guess I just needed a change,” she laughed, fidgeting with her hands. “The city is a great place, just not for me. I’m pretty introverted I suppose, and in the city you can never avoid people. I didn’t plan on becoming a farmer, I was just looking for new places to settle down, and if I wanted to live here the farm work came along with it.”

Luke sat up and gave a dramatic gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“No way! I don’t mean to be rude, but surely you must’ve been scared considering you’ve never farmed before,” he asked, as Molly nodded her head in agreement. 

“The old man who used to farm here had been farming for years, his pa was a farmer, and his grandpa was a farmer… they were all farmers! He’d farmed since he was born, and he farmed until he died,” he reminisced, studying her feeble, yet determined appearance. Suddenly, he replaced his uneasy demeanour with one of hope, triumphantly patting her on the back. “You got some guts, don’t you, Molly?”

Molly smiled back, trying not to let her worry spill onto her face. She knew how ridiculous it was for a city girl to take over a run-down farm, and now she’dlearned that the previous owner was essentially a master within his field she felt worse. She knew she couldn’t let down the people of the island, so she made a discreet vow in her mind to give her farm her best effort.

“Tell me about it. In the city there are no farmers, you have to travel miles and miles to see where your food comes from. Sometimes you get farmers who travel to sell their goods, but most people prefer the supermarkets as they’re more convenient, anyway,” she told him, giving a slight shrug. “It’s a whole new world for me, but I couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. This place is wonderful! There’s no rush, nowhere you have to be, just hard work and pride. I felt like this island was calling to me, encouraging me to find myself here…”

She gave a dreamy smile to the pond below her and lightly dipped her hand back into the water. The fish within looked up at the sudden movement but stayed silently perched below her hands as if appreciating her presence. She glided her hands back and forth, basking in the cool basin. She didn’t notice, but Luke was watching the fish too, content at such a peaceful scene. Neither of them noticed the glint of crimson arising over the horizon until there was a light thud beside them.

“Sorry, hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,”

* * *

Molly gave a modest shriek, startled at her own lack of awareness for her environment. Contrastingly, Luke seemed overjoyed at the arrival of another figure.

“Selena! What are you doing here? It’s not like you to wander off from the town too far. Come on, me and Molly were just chatting, let’s all talk together!” Luke squealed, his speech becoming fast and excited. Selena shook her head, staring off into the pond as Molly had previously.

“No, Luke, don’t you remember we have plans? It’s nearly three o’clock, we have a table at the Ocarina Inn waiting for us,” she explained, turning to Molly. “I apologise for butting in. As usual, Luke has no concept of time or politeness.”

She gave an exhausted sigh, while Molly returned a small smile. She was enjoying her talk, but of course, if he had plans with Selena it was fine that he needed to leave. Luke, on the other hand, had gotten up quickly and seemed to have no intention of disappearing with Selena.

“Three o’clock?! I’m really sorry, Sel, but I forgot to tell my dad that I had plans, and I was only meant to look at Molly’s house. He’s gonna kill me if I don’t get back soon!” He panicked. “I’m sure Molly will go with you, though, right Molly? Yeah, it’ll be great for you both to spend some time together! It’ll be awesome! Anyway, I have to go now, ladies. See you both later!”

With that, Luke was already rushing up the mountain, the thought of his father’s fury creating different scenes within his mind like a horror movie he knew all too well. The two girls looked at one another, unsure what to make of the situation.

“Well, we’d better get going, Molly. If you’d like to join me, that is,” Selena sighed, rubbing the back of her arm. “That boy is a nightmare. Goddess help his future family, he’s a piece of work and a difficult one at that.”

Molly gave a small laugh, feeling awkward yet excited at the prospect of learning more about the woman in front of her. She was intriguing, and Molly thought there would be no better time to get to know her.

“Let's go, Selena. Hope you don’t mind a change of plans.”


	4. Chapter 4

Small talk wasn’t Molly’s strong suit, but she tried her hardest to relieve any awkwardness between the pair. Through her farmland, they discussed the weather, Luke’s incompetence, how work had been, and anything else likely of two young girls who hardly knew each other.

The walk to Harmonica Town was slightly uncomfortable and she struggled to keep the conversation going. Selena never initiated topics herself and her replies were short and blunt, disinterested in any attempt to socialise. In contrast to their dull conversation, the town itself was bustling with energy that afternoon and Molly was grateful to see a friendly face across the stone bridge.

“Hey, Molly! Come here for a sec!”

Selena crinkled her nose but allowed a weak smile as a sign for Molly to proceed. Nodding, though feeling uneasy, they walked on. 

“Hello, Luna,” Molly smiled, walking up to greet her and the man beside her, who seemed rather impartial to her arrival. “What’s the matter?”

“Well, Gill wants to talk to you. Something about your farm or whatever,” Luna said through gritted teeth, attempting to give a smile towards Selena. Molly appreciated the effort, but concluded that a scowl would’ve been equally as convincing. 

“Pleasure, I’m sure,” muttered Gill, no emotion audible in his voice. His cold eyes pierced into her own like a dagger, similar to the way a teacher looked at a misbehaving student. “My father is the mayor of this town. I was wondering if I could hear a little bit about how you’re finding the island so far. No pressure, of course. I’m just curious.”

_This… is the Mayor’s son?!_ Molly thought, careful to disguise her shock. _Did Hamilton raise this man? Moreover, is Luna_ really _dating him_?! 

Attempting to ignore her thoughts, she gave him a polite smile and began to answer his question. Bored of the business talk, Luna turned to Selena.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Molly, Selena. You’re usually quite picky with your friends. Well, except Luke, of course.”

Selena grimaced in an attempt to offer a fake smile. “I wouldn’t call us friends yet, Luna, considering I’ve only met her once before. I know _you_ have no standards for your friends, but I’m a bit more particular about those I spend my time with.”

Luna attempted a sarcastic laugh, yet the sound was akin to a growl. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with making friends easily, Selena. That might just mean I’m more likeable than you. How strange to suggest that being able to make friends with others is an issue,” she snickered, a strand of her delicately twirled around her dainty finger.

“Making friends isn’t an issue, it’s just that when you’re eighteen years old most people don’t want to associate with children, so your desperate attempts at friendship seem pretty creepy,” Selena simpered. She smiled innocently, waiting for Luna’s reaction. Luna grimaced, struggling to contain her temper.

“Aren’t you cold Selena?” She huffed, refusing to acknowledge the dig Selena had launched at her. “I can’t tell whether it’s your bitter personality or your three pieces of cloth causing that problem.” 

Molly had attempted to ignore the spat developing beside her, but Gill seemed to have had enough.

“For Goddess’ sake, Luna, I’m trying to be professional over here. You two are embarrassing me in front of our new resident, who, by the way, _just moved here_. Perhaps show a little respect towards our fellow townspeople next time, girls,” he sighed, glaring at them both with a hand placed menacingly on his hip.

Simultaneously they mumbled half-hearted apologies, as Gill provided his own apologies for the rudeness of his peers.

Molly wanted to tell Gill that he could have a wonderful career in teaching but decided it wasn’t the time.

* * *

The Ocarina Inn enveloped her like a warm blanket after the hostile encounter she had witnessed. The warm flicker of the lights was an embrace that allowed her stress to be left at the door. The smell of rich food made her stomach grumble in anticipation. To avoid salivating, she pushed any thought of food to the back of her mind.

Upon witnessing the two girls enter, the innkeeper’s Colleen and Jake rushed over to attend to them. Both wearing huge smiles on their faces, they gushed over how wonderful it was to have the new farmer in their restaurant.

“Pardon me for asking, but wasn’t Luke supposed to join you, Selena?” Colleen pondered, beginning to look worried. “It’s lovely to have Molly here, of course, but I do hope nothing has happened between the two of you.”

Selena laughed, swatting her hand in front of her face. “Don’t be silly, Colleen. You know what Luke is like, he completely forgot. Apparently he’s on Dale’s bad side today, so he couldn’t make it. Molly was kind enough to join me here, though, so I don’t have to look like a loner.”

Colleen released an audible sigh, placing her hand on her cheek. “I’m so pleased to hear that, Selena. You two are such lovely kids, I couldn’t bear the thought of you two fighting.”

“I apologise, girls. My wife can be incredibly dramatic sometimes,” Jake grinned, causing Colleen to flush. “Besides, we should take this as a blessing since we’ll get the chance to get to know our new farmer better. Our introduction was far too brief yesterday.”

After showing them to their table, the two girls fumbled with the menu trying to decide what to eat. Choosing from the large list seemed impossible and the various scents wafting from the kitchen would sway Molly one way, then another, until finally, she had narrowed down her options. 

“I can’t decide,” whined Molly, setting down her menu with a sigh. “Shall I have an omelette with rice or the cheese fondue? I don’t know which I’d rather have.”

“I’d ask Maya when she comes over, if I were you,” Selena suggested, flicking her own menu back into view. “I’m going to have the seafood pizza and coconut juice. The pizzas here are cooked to perfection.”

Almost on cue, Maya reached the table ready to take their orders. The style of her short, strawberry blonde hair complimented her energy perfectly, and Molly couldn’t help but find her remarkably charming. 

“Wow, what a surprise to see the new farmer here!” Maya chirped, a large smile lining her face. “I promise, you will _not_ be disappointed. My grandma makes the best food in town, one taste and you’ll be hooked for life!”

Molly happily returned the expression, enjoying the waitress’ company. “Actually, I’m having some trouble deciding between the omelette and the cheese fondue. Which do you recommend?”

Maya bent down, resting on the table to come eye level with the girls. She squinted at the menu, concentrating on the options given. The two girls waited patiently for her to respond and fter a few minutes, she gave her final answer.

“I have to say the cheese fondue. It was a really tough choice! The omelette is super yummy, but anyone can make a good omelette. Since it’s your first time here I want you to have something _amazing!_ ” She beamed, the contagious smile returning to her lips. “I’m gonna put you down for the cheese fondue, okay? Plus, I’ll throw in a hot tea on the house. You are gonna love it! What about you, Selena? Are you having the usual?”

Selena nodded. “You know me too well, Maya. The seafood pizza and the coconut juice, please.”

“Coming right up!” She bellowed, bolting towards the kitchen where her grandmother was waiting for her. Although inaudible from where the girls were sitting, she seemed to be being scolded, most likely for her slow service.

* * *

“That was seriously amazing!” Molly exclaimed, placing her cutlery down as Maya swiftly shuffled their plates away. “Thank you so much for bringing me here, Selena. It was delicious.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Luke. I didn’t have much choice in the matter,” she said in a stoic tone. She gulped the last of her juice, setting it down with a slight thud. “Anyway, how are you finding things here then? Not the work, but the people. Have you made any friends yet?” 

“Well, I guess so. You and Luke have been really kind to me, and although I’ve only met them once, I thought Kathy and Owen were nice people too. I wouldn’t consider them friends, though, and I’m not sure if you and Luke would consider me one either,” she chuckled, attempting to read the expression on Selena’s face. When she didn’t say anything, Molly decided to continue.

“I know you and Luna don’t get along, but on my first day here she made me feel so welcome. She and Candace treated me like a friend even though they’d only known me a few hours! It was kind of bizarre, and I didn’t know what to make of it at first, but now I’m really grateful.”

Selena nodded, obviously finding the topic an uncomfortable one. When she realised that Selena wasn’t open to discussing the tailor she hastily apologised for bringing her up.

“Don’t be sorry for making a friend,” she said without any inflection in her voice. “Just remember the way she treats people she doesn’t like. Personally, I wouldn’t want to be friends with a girl like that.”

Molly stared at her blankly, unsure of how to respond. Though she agreed Luna’s behaviour was wrong, Selena hadn’t acted like an angel either. She didn’t want to disregard Luna, since she’d been so kind to her when she knew no one.

“All the girls here have an issue with me,” she continued, avoiding Molly’s gaze to pout at the wall. “Renée is just like Luna, you know. She just won’t say it to my face. At least Luna isn’t a coward, so I respect her for that.”

She sighed for a third time, turning back to the farmer with a noticeably fake smile. Molly tried to return the gesture.

“I’m sorry the other girls are rude to you, Selena. I don’t know what their problem is with you. You seem pretty alright to me,” the farmer smiled, attempting to console her. 

“Well, thank you. It actually does mean quite a lot,” Selena chuckled, her cold exterior beginning to melt. “That’s enough about me though. Let’s talk about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Molly chortled, placing her chin in her hand and looking up at her with a playful smile.

“What do you think of the guys?” She questioned in an unusually sweet voice. She looked at Molly beneath her long eyelashes, reminiscent of the look she had given Luna earlier. 

“Well, I hardly know any of the guys. Owen and Luke are quite nice people and they seem pretty reliable if I need any help with my farm work. I was told that Julius can be pretty eccentric and that Toby is a nice guy, but apart from that I know nothing about the rest of them.”

“I suppose you have time to get to know people since you’re now living here. It must be hard being so young in a new place, though, especially a place like this,” Selena sighed coyly. “Most of the people on this island are already in relationships and those who are still single have some idea who they’ll end up marrying someday. It’s quite unfortunate for you to be stuck on an island where it’s likely you’ll never find someone.”

Molly blinked, the words seeming impossible to comprehend. Elegant rubiestransformed into static flames, engulfing Molly within them. Selena snickered, enjoying the atmosphere.

“The last farmer here died without anyone by his side. I hope you won’t end up the same way, my love.”

Her new friend Selena had disappeared and in her place was someone she hadn’t met before, someone she wasn’t sure if she was willing to meet again.

“Okay, thank you, Selena. I’ll keep that in mind. I’d better take off now, it’s getting late and my calf will need taking inside, so I don’t want to keep her waiting,” she mumbled, rapidly throwing the gold she owed onto the table. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Selena’s eyes softened and the tension shattered as if it hadn’t been there at all.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, Molly. Don’t be a stranger.”

With one last glance at the girl, Molly picked up her rucksack and left. She didn’t know what had just happened, and she didn’t want to think about it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope this chapter brings a little more excitement into the mix. Things can't stay pleasant forever and finally we're seeing a bit of jealousy on Selena's part! I hope I didn't write her as a villain too much since that definitely wasn't my intention! More just a bit of cattiness from a girl who appears a little threatened ;)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who keeps up with this story! Every comment, kudos, even view really means so much to me and motivates me to keep writing!
> 
> Happy (late) October everyone!


End file.
